buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/Card Review: Some Size 3's and good curds
Moving Earth Black Dragon, Sorvag is a great size 3 Executioner with a 7000/2/5000 stats. It only has move but it has a nasty skill that like all Executioners has a great plus ability. When it enters the field you mill the top 2 cards of each player decks. Then you can destroy a monster on the opponent's field and if you did destroy a monster you can deal 1 damage to the opponent. It’s nothing major and well groundbreaking, but it’s a great effect. You’ll definitely use it. This monster also has 4 arms so you better be usingggggg. ' ' Child of the Demon Lord, Delice Halo is a size 3 Demon Lord and boy is it disgusting. With 9000/2/7000 stats and costs 2 gauge to call. It has Attack and Link 2. It’s main effect allows you to counter discard a card from your hand and destroy a size 1 or less monster on the field and and the next time it would be destroyed this card remains on the field. So weeeeeew. Similar to Sorvag it’s not like broken or anything, but its very very good. You can also discard Chaos Joker now ^^. Very great art, very great skill. It’s a solid card. Uniform Warrior, Hakuran Frill is a size 2 Superheroine with 6000/2/2000 stats. It costs 1 gauge to call and when it enters the field if you have another on your field you can destroy a monster on the opponent's field. Use this card with Angel Frill :D and make your opponent salt. It should be noted that Hakuran also has move like all good supeheroines so you can still use it with Masked Vantage. Wind Demon, Areir is a size 2 Darkhero impact monster and has a 5000/2/4000 stats. For a 1 gauge call cost you can return any card on the opponent's field to the their hand. Excellentttttttttt way to remove cards on the field and get rid of walls. Areir has Move but, not really sure how many times you’ll use it and then besides you’ll probably kill it when you call something over it. Very strong card that you should be using in the Element deck which might be the better variant of Zetta now…. Unlock Eye, Helle Gepard is scurryyyyyyy. For just 1 gauge you can call a 7000/2/6000 and has soulguard and move. If you have 10 or more cards all the cards on your opponent's field have -3000 power. Then if there is 20 or more cards when it attacks alone the attack cannot be nulled if it’s attacking alone. So yea very mean, plenty of defensive spells to keep it around and just punish your opponent. Run this at 4 or you’re bad :3 Godly-fire Cavalry Dragon, Romedius does not exist. It’s a card that exists merely because Bushi has a dragon fetish. Furthermore its not really good and you have thousands of better cards to run. Omni Lord Successor, Mukuro is a new Omni lord. Yay? Anyway if you ignore the really stupid looking taller dude in white behind you’ll see a very strong card. It has 6000/2/4000 Darkhero that you use as an item. It costs 2 gauge to transform. Whenever ever it attacks at the end of that battle if you have 4 or less life or no monsters on the field you can stand the card. Moreso then that you can destroy a monster on the opponent's field. Pretty freaking nifty. Not sure how i feel about this card because I prefer original because the extra crit, though you run both anyway so it’s not that big an issue. Tbh all these reviews are getting really annoying. A lot of these cards are very simple and very good, so please get gud. I guess I'll try and continue but ok. Category:Blog posts